The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
A manual feed tray of some image forming apparatus includes a fixed table, an extension table, a paper sensor, a first fixing member, a second fixing member, a support member, and an urging section. The sheet sensor is disposed on the extension table and detects the presence or absence of paper placed on the extension table. The paper sensor includes a wire. The wire extends from the paper sensor to the fixing table. The first fixing member fixes a part of the wire to the fixed table. The support member is long in shape and pivots about one end thereof as a pivot. The second fixing member fixes part of the wire to the support member. The urging section urges the wire fixed to the support member in a direction in which the wire is pulled toward the extension table.
When the extension table is accommodated under the fixed table, the wire is drawn toward the extension table. When the extension table is pulled out along the fixed table, the other end of the support member is pulled by the fixed table such that the wire is let out of the extension table toward the fixed table.